Detention Pleasures
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: Who knew detention could be so much fun.


The end of seventh hour bell rung. Releasing the students from the tortures of Science, English, Calculus or Bio. Taking all of East High's students out of their misery.

Chad Danforth exited the current classroom he was in, accompanied by his lab partner and girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. He was the second most popular guy in school, to his best friend, the East High basketball Wildcats captain. She was drama queen, or ice-queen. As some would put it.

The pair stepped out of the classroom, followed by the other students. They were the power couple, given Troy wasn't dating anyone specific. The _It _couple of East High. Troy, being, Troy Bolton. East High's _God, _well at least as everyone dubed him. Cocky, Hot, Selfish, Hot, Arrogant, Hot. Enough to make a girl fall over herself just by looking at him for over the duration of ten secondes.

The petite blonde stampered on over to her locker, pushing the code through and forcing it open roughly. She was not in a good mood. The chemistry teach had insisted she pour the blue liquid into the pink luquid, for a class demonstration. The result, single students sharing laughter as the _purple liquid_ poured down the middle of her prefectly white top. Searching the growds, making sure nobody saw, she raised her arms and lifted the top from over her head. Lifting the tight pink material of the hanging, penching in her locker and widened the shirt. ''Shar!'' People turned and gasped. Great, they had seen East High's own Ice Queen clad in just a pair of black skinny jeans and a white lace bra. Fabulous. The brunette smiled and ran over to her, as Chad tried to cover his girlfriend from her self embarassement. The blue eyed boy smirked, slipping his foot out infront of her, making her walk falty. She slipped, but he caught her, his firms hand grasping the sides of her waist. ''Get off of me Bolton!'' She was angry, but glad all the same.

He grinned, raising her back to her feet, ''Fine, next time Montez, watch your step.'' She smiled sarcastically, and pulled her tongue out at him.

He chuckled, ''Oh, yeah, very mature..''

She rested a hand on her pointy hip, ''You're giving me a lecture about matureness ?!'' Her voice was meaning. Proving a point.

Sharpay sighed, unwrapping herself from Chad, ''Will you two just fuck each other already!'' She slammed her locker and stomped off. The bushy haired afro, walking _high_ behind her. The two turned and stared at each other, snapping to the side when someone murmed a caugh.

''I would give Ms. Evans a detention, but since she and Mr. Danforth have already exited the building, I'll just have to handle you both. A given she yelled for your argument's being.'' The elderly, white hared, woman explained. Mrs. Darbus was not a _nice _person. And it showed when you got her nerves and onto her bad side. If she even had a good side.

They slouched, mumbled, groaned, were annoyed. ''And now!'' Next stop, the language room for after school detention.

* * *

Two hours would be way to long. Two people that hate each other stuck in one small area with a women they both share hatred for. Gabriella sighed, she had only ever been in detention once. For something she had not done. Troy, on the hand, didn't care. It was his first, or second, time in the room. Not for that week even. It was Friday, and he could have sworn he'd been in there Tuesday aswell. Caged by the evil, bitter, Shakespeare lover. The woman stood, her desk wobling as she did so, ''Well, it seems as though the Producers for the Senior Year Spring Musical, have arrived. We have to talk business. I shall be back in an hour. Given the two of you don't get along, it shouldn't be that complicated locked in here for the time being.'' One second and they gasped. Two seconds and she walked. Five seconds, and the door was locked from outside and there was no way of getting out. Well, _for the time being._

''Fucking fantastic..'' Gabriella grumbled under her breath. Troy heard her and laughed.

''Aww, come on, I can't be that bad.'' He teased. He leant back against the wall, his chair sideways. His feet laying down on the seat next to his own. She rolled her eyes, before they closed shut. Her head falling in her hands, annoyance over coming her. ''You know, '' His chair lifted from the two pegs that were down and changed to four, resting properly. ''..I can think of a few things to make this no longer a waste of time.'' A grin hid behind his voice, she could tell. She was good at reading people.

Her head lifted, which led to her dark brown locks swifted and curling, bouncing off of her shoulders. ''Fuck you!'' She hissed at him.

''Wouldn't you love to..'' His voice trailed off.

She had, had enough. The desk behind her chair shook, as the woden ligment fell. She stomped over to him, kicking his leg that was dangling of the side of the seat next to him. He slowly turned his head, to her. His eyes bored with sarcasm. Her small hands grasped the collar of his button up shirt. Pulling him towards her. ''Just shut the fuck up, okay! I'm sick of it! I do not, want to fuck you! Okay! The only people willing to give you the time of day are the little _Puppy Dogs, _that you seemed to have developped over the goddamn frickin' years!'' She scolded. And he ragged, his hands gripping her head and pushing her backwards. She stumbled over a desk, her back falling down gently against it. She was scared by what he was doing. He was going to hurt her, she was sure of it. Her mouth opened to reply when his covered hers. She felt the sudden urge to push him away, but didn't. She continued it, her tongue entered his mouth and he accepted. Not so suprisingly. She was slipping off of the desk, her soft back falling downwards onto the edge of a chair. She moaned when she felt his hand cup her bottom, securing her from not moving. The desks at the school were absolute piss. They would have to suggest getting new ones. He pulled away and kissed from along her chin to her neck, finding her sweet spot. She gasped when his fingers crept up her skirt, assembling the material higher up her long tanned legs. The insides of her thighs tingling against his touch. The zip was down and the button was freed, on her denim skirt.

She lost control as her hands crept down his well toned chest to his pants. The button popping open as she couldn't help but pass her palm over his aching shaft by pulling down the zipper. His top being lifted over his head, by himself. Hers following. Her skirt was soon forgotten on the floor. Aswell as their tops and his jeans. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Her back pushed up against a metal object, that could only be identified as a door. The blind was pulled down. Her head threw back when he kissed the cleavage down to her breasts. She wasn't shy. Not as much as he thought she would be, when her slender fingers grasped his hair to pull him into herself closer. A desk lay her out, her legs encaging the sides with the heels of her feet. Her back arched as his hand roamed and seached for her bra clasp. His other hand, resting his palm, on the low of her back, supporting her up. ''Troy!'' Her voice gasped when her bra opened and the straps slowly slid down her arms. The red clothing left along with the others. He pulled her closer, feeling their bare chests against themselves. She moved her lips closer to his ear, whispering huskily, ''I want you, to fuck me.'' She smiled as he laughed, everybody had a change of mind sometimes. Her matching panties threw somewhere. His boxers following in the same direction. Her voice hitched as his finger plunged into her, she bit into his shoulder from the sensation. Moving forwards and backwards, she moaned as continued. He pulled out from adding into her and rested two of his fingers against her lips, she bit her lip and tasted herself. He smirked and kissed her passionately, his tongue massaging hers. And he thrusted into her. ''Oh..'' Moans, groans, gasps, as he sped up and she relaxed further into him. ''Oh, God.. Troy..'' Counting until he entered her fully, so much that she no longer hurt. Motions and thrusts. Her walls tightened around him, both of their minds going into over board. One second, he groaned as she reached down and rubbed him. Two seconds, as she screamed, him glad each room was soundproof. Ten seconds, and she had had her first orgasm. He pulled out and she shook. His arms grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

She leant up and kissed under his chin, making him laugh. She smiled and looked up at the clock. ''It's almost been an hour. We should get dressed.''

He nodded, they dressed, ''Who knew detention could be so much fun..'' She giggled as Mrs. Darbus reappeared and announced they were okay to leave. His arm drapped around her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist, as they headed out of East High.

''Be my girlfriend ?''

''Love to!''

Look out Chad and Sharpay, East High had a new _It _couple. And they will suprise you!

**I totally just wrote this out of boredom. Hope you like. And also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAC EFRON! Just had to write that, I had it in me all day, and I felt as though I would burst! Love you guys, Reviews are well appreciated. J**


End file.
